A shower water filter assembly is provided for filtering harmful substances, such as chlorine, trihalomethanes, volatile organic compounds, and odors from the shower water. The principal purpose of the filter assembly of the invention is to filter out chlorine from the shower water which is absorbed more by the human body during showers than by drinking the water.
As discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,224, which issued Apr. 8, 1994 to Frederick A. Farley, for over a hundred years the recognition and linking of macroscopic and microscopic pathogens to the aesthetic and health qualities of water has resulted in a search for effective water disinfection and treatment procedures. The introduction of water chlorinization, as a continuous water disinfecting process, occurred soon after the turn of the century. Today, approximately 80% of all potable water systems in the United States use chlorine as a water disinfectant.
However, the treatment of water with chlorine has certain side effects. Even in lower concentrations, such as originally used by commercial food processors and bottlers, chlorine creates an objectionable odor and taste. Also, as chlorine is added to water containing pathogenic microorganisms, the highly reactive chlorine combines with fatty acids and carbon fragments to form a variety of toxic compounds.
Recent studies have indicated that chlorine and the compounds which chlorine forms in water can be inhaled and absorbed through the skin by persons during bathing or showering. According to research findings presented at a meeting of the American Chemical Society in the 1980's, it was shown that the taking of long, hot showers is a health risk. In summary, this presentation stated that taking showers, and to a lesser extent, baths, leads to a greater exposure to toxic chemicals contained in the water than does drinking the water. Due to the increased temperatures and surface area, the chemicals evaporate out of the hot water and are absorbed through the skin. Moreover, the chlorine also escapes to the surrounding air and can be harmful to persons breathing the air around showers and baths, and thus increasing the chance of harmful exposure beyond that which such persons would encounter by actually drinking the water.
Accordingly, shower filter assemblies have been proposed in the past for filtering out chlorine and chlorine compounds from the shower water. Such filter assemblies are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,300,224; 5,008,011; 5,152,464; and 4,933,080.
The prior art shower filters comprise, for the most part, short cylindrical housings which contain the filtering compound, and which are interposed between the shower outlet pipe and the shower head. Such housings must be relatively short, or else the actual shower head would be lowered to an inconvenient height insofar as the person taking the shower is concerned. However, short filter housings have the disadvantage of producing a relatively short dwell time of the water flowing through the filter media, and this decreases the filtration efficiency. Insofar as the prior art assemblies are concerned, any lengthening of the filter housing would serve to lower the location of the shower head to an inconvenient height that would be too low for normal use of the shower by most persons.
The filter assembly of the present invention utilizes a filter housing that may be relatively long so that efficient filtering action may be realized. In accordance with the invention, the shower head is coupled to the bottom of the filter through a tubular wand and a flexible hose. The wand may be supported on an appropriate bracket on the side of the filter housing, and the shower head itself may be elevated to any convenient height, despite the fact that the filter housing extends down into the shower booth. Also, if desired, the wand may be lifted up off the bracket, and used manually for a shower without any obstruction being encountered due to the length of the filter housing.